


Introductions

by brokenstatue



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Max isn't dead, anyway, because hes not dead, dont tell me he's dead because he isn't okay, dumb fluff, his death was a lie, this is max meeting magnus basicallu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenstatue/pseuds/brokenstatue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sort of a Mortal Instruments AU taking place a little after City of Glass, only difference is Max is alive. </p>
<p>* Alec and Magnus have become publicly official, so Alec decides to introduce his boyfriend to his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is basically how I imagined/hoped Max and Magnus meeting would be like. I love Max okay, he isn't dead bye.

   After finally coming out to everyone by kissing Magnus before their previous battle, Alec finally felt relief.

He really liked Magnus, so much, and he hadn't liked keeping their relationship a secret due to his fear. It hadn't been fair to Magnus, nor to himself.

His parents had different views on his new-found relationship though; his mother was surprised at first, but was actually happy that her son had found love. His father, though, wasn't too thrilled. He had told Alec it was probably only a phase, and wouldn't look at him directly for a while. Isabelle already knew Magnus and was happy for her brother.

There was just one person in the family who had yet to meet his boyfriend.

Max wasn't aware of the whole ordeal about Alec and his relationship, so Alec was quite nervous. He wanted his family to like Magnus, he wanted them to see how amazing he is.

He didn't know what type of response Max would give, or if he’d even care; though he would be astonished to find out about Magnus’ magic. The kid was so fascinated about everything to do with magic it made Alec happy to know of his little brothers innocence.

“Do you think he’ll like me?” Magnus asked as he made glitter appear on his spiked up hair. Alec grinned, excited and happy that Magnus was actually nervous about meeting his younger brother, though he has seen glimpses of him a few times before.

“I certainly hope so.” Alec teased. Magnus rolled his eyes, a small grin on his face. It gave him joy to see Alec so excited; it was obvious this was really important to him.

Moments later the two men were approaching the youngest of the Lightwood’s room.

Alec’s parents weren't home, they were attending a meeting with the enclave. Isabelle was probably out with Simon, and Jace obviously was with Clary as he always is.

As they approached the room, a small smile appeared on Magnus’ face upon taking notice of a small poster of a manga character on Max’s door.

“He’s really into all that Manga and Anime stuff.” Alec said.

Alec knocked lightly on Max’s closed door. He hadn't told Max who he was meeting today, in fact he hadn't told him anything.

Seconds later, the door opened slightly and Max stood in front of them in his pajamas. Max didn't usually like wearing anything but his comfortable pjs.

He looked up at them, his grey eyes behind his glasses were filled with curiosity.

“Max, I want you to meet someone,” Alec began. “Someone really special, this is my boyfriend Magnus.”

Magnus greeted the boy and smiled. Max stared up at them, not saying a word.

Alec began to get nervous but before he could voice his anxieties, Max grinned. “Hi, I’m Max.”

Alec let out a breath of relief.

“You remind me of one of my favorite characters,” Max stated and led Magnus into his room.

Alec followed, with a content smile on his face.

Max sat Magnus at the edge of his bed and brought out different comics for Magnus to see, to which Magnus commented on. This made Alec even happier, Max never let anyone touch his comics, but here he was showing Magnus all of his collections.

Magnus then showed off a bit of his magic and, just as Alec had thought, Max was fascinated by it.

Magnus had to leave due to an urgent meeting. “Will you come back sometime?” Max asked as Magnus gave Alec a quick kiss before leaving.

“Certainly Maxwell, you are after all my favorite Lightwood.”

This made Max grin. After Magnus had departed Max turned to Alec, “I love your boyfriend.”


End file.
